Perfect Princess, Complicated love?
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: There was a fake confession Fine heard and she didn't know it's fake. It caused her grief and depression that forced her to study how to become a perfect princess. After pne year she came back... What happened next (bad summary full summary inside:)
1. Chapter 1

**_FULL SUMMARY_**

"I love you Rein… You are the most perfect princess for me."

Tears….

"I love you too Shade"

More tears and heart breaking into pieces….

Fine saw Altezza and the others watching the confession

Fine ran to her room and cried.

"Why, why Rein and the others knew how I love Shade yet why did they do this to me." Fine murmured to herself and cried more

**_BACK TO THE CONFESSION SCENE_**

" .CUT." Altezza said "Shade you are not blushing."

Shade rolled his eyes and asked"Seriously why do I need to make Fine jealous when I Love her?"

"So that your confession will have more appeal! If you made Fine jealous and confessed to her it will make more appeal" Altezza said rolling her eyes. "We all knew if you are the one confessing the confession will be dull. I believe that Fine wouldn't even believe you."

~Rein and Bright are Jealous~

**_BACK TO Fine_**

"Mom, Dad I have decided that I'm going to study to become a fine princess."

"Are you sure Fine? Studying means leaving." Queen Elsa said worriedly.

"I am certain that this is the right choice,"

"Okay then, you need to pack now because you had to leave early in the morning."

"Hai."

_Sorry everyone I need to move far away to move on. _Fine thought to herself and started to pack her things.

**_IN THE MORNING_**

Rein woke up. She saw Fine was not in her bed so she thought she is already downstairs eating happily.

She did her morning routines, and went down.

" Ohayo" Rein greeted to Camelot

"Ohayo Rein sama" Camelot said but in a sad tone. Rein did notice but ignored it.

"Ohayo" Rein greeted to every maid she passes by but they all replied in a sad tone and Rein become suspicious.

She thought that her Kingdom is not that lively like that time when Fine was gone for 2 weeks.

Fine is a cheerful girl and shares her happiness to everyone and she makes the blessing of the sun bright.

"Ohayo okaa san, otou san." Rein greeted to her parents. "Why is the Kingdom a little gloomy?"

"Oh it's just we misses Fine already even it's just a few hours." Queen Elsa said.

"Why? Where is Fine?" Rein asked

"She already left to somewhere far away to do something important, and she will be gone for years." King Truth said.

_Why? _Rein thought to herself. _Why didn't she told us?_

**_Meeting of Princesses and Princes_**

"You also didn't know that Rein?" Altezza asked

"Yeah." Rein said.

"Then what is her reason in leaving?" Bright asked

"I -I don't know." Rein said.

"Then why she suddenly decided to leave?" Milky asked

"I -I don't know." Rein said.

Shade was depressed.

_Why? Why did you leave Fine when I was just planning to confess that I love you. _Shade thought.

(After one year Fine came BACK )


	2. Chapter 2 who art thou?

**-THE BLACK CRYSTAL KING QUICK APPERANCE AND FINE'S COMEBACK.**

"Hurry up, and evacuate everyone!" King truth said to the people and to other nobles that are on the sunny kingdom celebrating a princess party but was stopped when they sensed a dark powerful magic surrounding Fushigiboshi.

Rein suddenly tripped over something that made her unable to walk. Luckily Bright and Shade was behind her and carried her to the sun's blessing where is the only lace safe.

"We need to do something too not just hiding or else Fushigiboshi will come to ruin." King of flame kingdom said (I forgot his name).

"I know that but what can we do? We are attacked from the most unexpected time. He has the rule over the arsenal, and our magic is too weak even though we combined earlier it didn't work right?" Truth said looking sad.

"Don't worry it is written that a princess shall save the Fushigiboshi again against black crystal king." A girl voice said behind all the people (or alien). As they turn their backs they saw Princess Grace.

"Princess Grace, what are you doing here? I thought you are dead a long time ago?" Elsa asked

"My physical body might be dead but not my soul because I have been assigned to guard the sun's blessing and say the prophecies." She said.

"Then is it true that a princess will save us today?" The king of the flame kingdom asked.

"Yes and it might be someone among you here." Princess Grace said while looking at Rein.

There was silence for a while.

"You mean me?" Rein asked.

"I am not sure myself but I guess your power should be enough. Now take these cards and song and try to make a prism spell on the middle of the song that will defeat the evil." Princess Grace said.

"But I don't-"Rein was interrupted by Altezza.

"You can do it Rein. You are our only hope" She pleaded

"Yeah Altezza is right you can't know until you try." King of the jewel kingdom said too.

"Go princess Rein, Go Princess Rein" All the crowd said.

_"I should do this. I know how to dance I and have the potential to make a prism spell_ _this is for all the people here in Fushigiboshi" _Rein thought to herself.

"Okay. I will do my best."

"Be careful Rein" everyone said.

**_Transformation time: Rein tossed the cards in the air and said her magical words `felis tartus` and the magic dress and accessories on the cards she tossed became reality in her own body, and a magical stage appeared so that she can dance to defeat the evil_**

Rein was transported to the stage and now she was ready to sing _aidoru katsuduo (aikatsu)_

_Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he  
>Hora, yume wo tsurete<em>

And Rein started to dance grace fully

_Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime  
>Hashiri dashita ano michi<br>Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki  
>Toberu yo doko made mo<em>

_This time I need I need to perform a prism spell. _Rein thought, last time I failed.

**_Flashback:*thug* *Rein fell down from a high jump she made* "Rein hime you need to gain more power up to make a spell come true but prism spell is more complicated than only spell because it need mental, physical, inspiration, motivation, important reasons and a sparkling heart. Now go and power up and practice more to make your heart find it's brightness to sparkle" Aira sensei told Rein to teach her how to make a good prism spell."It looks like no one can do a basic prism spell so practice more until the next meeting."_**

_Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo  
>Taiyō ga warai tobasu<br>Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival  
>Shinkenshōbu yo<em>

_Timing is important. Here I g 2…..1._

_Idol, Katsuduoō-_

Rein jumped ready to perform a prism spell. The things around her started to change, a sign of a prism spell. Rein can feel it, the sparkling of her heart but then she remembered how mysterious star needs her help and she decided to make a higher level prism spell.

Right after she thought about it the things around her started to become normal again and Rein, now falling, widened her eyes as she thought of the horror failing to save Fushigiboshi and the kingdoms.

"Rein!" Bright, Shade, Altezza, Mirlo and the other kings and queens quip.

But Rein was too shocked to react at their voices.

Just then a light from somewhere appeared and they heard a magical phrase `Glossarine Gloria` and the background started to turn red and violet with pretty symbols.

Rein saw this and she looked at it and saw a girl's silhouette.

"Kirei" Rein said to herself when she saw a graceful person with a red-violet beautiful dress with a few beautiful designs in front but lots of layers in the down part.

When the beautiful background filling the palace continued, the gorgeous girl jumped, and in every jump a violet spade will appear and will serve us her stairs.

The girl jumped very high when she was 3 feet under she and grabbed Rein. After that when they are almost on the ground, the ground changed into a beautiful violet-red carpet, a big spade appeared and now rein was in the blessing of the sun with the others shocked by what just happened.

The was girl now leaving the blessing of the sun and Rein tried to stop her,"Wait!" but failed.

When the girl was outside a stage appeared and a song was tuned on. (move on now aikatsu mizuki: One of the best song for meJ)))))) {try and see the video to visualize it clearly}

_Tsuyoki ni __move__, __heart__ ni __kiss__,  
>Kono mama mirai mo kaereso<br>Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai,  
>Datte watashi ga watashi no <em>_heroine___

_Doki doki shiteru, tomaranai  
>Ashita e <em>_Move on now!__ Koishiteru_

She danced perfectly, swiftly and gracefully.

_Kyuuseichou suru watashi, chanto miteite_

You cannot take your eyes of her and you don't dare to blink while you see her dancing or else you wish you would rather not see it full than with parts cut

_Furimukasetai tokimeki no __surprise___

_Kimagure janai atsui omoi hajimatteru no  
>Chikazukitaiyo tokubetsu na onnanoko ni narou<em>

_Dokidoki shiteru, unmei ni kataomoi_

She performed a prism spell. She jumped and while she is in the air a full moon appeared and her silhouette was priceless. While she was still in the air she bid a flying kiss and when her hands touched her lips pink pixy dust like sparkles appeared and hurt the black crystal king.

_Tomaranai, watashi dake no __story_

She hurt the black crystal king earlier but not enough to make him disappear. And now her aura was visible and powerful that made the black crystal king stopped in ruining other kingdoms and focus on the girl who has hurtled him.

_Itsudatte, akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa, shinjiru chikara_

She walked forward and danced again when it is time for another line.

_Kirakira shiteru, kagayaki ni tobikomou  
>Te ni irete, naritai watashi ga iru<br>Shojiki ni, hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo  
>Kakedashite ima<br>_

She made another prism spell but a higher level. She said "Fresh Fruits Basket" and fruits started to appear everywhere and hurt and drove away black crystal king away from Fushigiboshi.

Light returned to Fushigiboshi and returned to normal like it was always is.

But the girl's aura and presence made it more beautiful and appealing.

_Dokidoki shiteru  
>Kiseki ni <em>_Wink__, mitsumete __Touch__ kokokara zenbu ga hajimaru  
>Tomaranai<br>Kanjite tsunagatte __step UP__ motto kando shitaiyo __everyday__  
>Itsudatte<br>Tsuyoki ni __Move__, __heart__ ni __Kiss__ konomama mirai mo kaereso  
>Unmei wo furimukasetai<em>

_Ashita e __Move on Now!_

The girl sang once more and performs a heart spiral jump finishing her song.

When she finished all the people who were there who saw the spectacular performance was amazed.

No, amazed is an understatement, they were beyond words.

When the girl's clothes started to become a beautiful gown and the cards that were used to defeat the black crystal King started to disappear, and the Fushigiboshi was now peaceful again…..

The mysterious girl turned to the people "I guess I'm a little too late." She said and giggled.

**_Next chapter preview…_**

_"Thank You for saving our planet, can I ask who you are?" Prince Shade asked as he held his hands to her._

_The girl giggled again. "That's too mean Shade. How can forget me?" she said as she began to unmask herself._

**_…._**

**_I'm very sorry for the very very super extremely mega late update!_**

**_There are a lot of things I'm busy with!_**

And I guess this is a little girly but if you are worrying about that don't worry there will be more actions…

Ja ne…


End file.
